


A Transaction, of Sorts

by morieganth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morieganth/pseuds/morieganth
Summary: When Peter shoved two fingers down Jon's throat, the only option that popped into his mind was to bite down, hard.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Transaction, of Sorts

Peter hisses, pulling his finger away with a scowl. "Well, he isn't exactly _friendly_ , Elias. I thought you had promised something fun, not an angry kitten."

"Well, Peter, perhaps if you bothered to pay attention earlier, you would have figured out how to treat him. It's simple, really." Elias turns to face the scowling archivist, a strictly professional smile on his face. "Jon, be a dear and open your mouth for me?"

Jon opens his mouth without hesitation, cheeks bright red as Peter Lukas burst out laughing. Elias rubs his thumb against Jon's lower lip before sticking two fingers in his mouth. Jon does not move, even if the embarrassment makes him want to ask Elias to send Peter away.

"Very good, now close your mouth, dear." He does, staring up into Elias' knowing eyes. He runs his tongue along the underside of Elias' fingers, sucking lightly. "Jon can be rather prickly, but he really is quite cooperative once you learn how to handle him."

He scowls, sucking harder and freezes when Elias tuts at him. Peter's watching the two of then the same way he watches everything. Artificial interest shines in his pale eyes, but Jon can _see_ when his pupils dilate. He can feign disinterest as much as he wants, but both he and Elias _know_ that he's affected by this.

He whines when Elias pulls his fingers out of his mouth, he feels like he’s been given barely enough stimulation to keep him aroused for ages. Elias trails his fingers down Jon's chin, along his Adam’s apple, and Jon has to fight the instinctive urge to swallow. He rests his hand right at the collar of Jon's shirt.

"Peter, would you like to try again? Perhaps you could control yourself this time instead of provoking Jon into biting you."

Peter grumbles, moving a large hand right in front of Jon's face. "You can't honestly be telling me that you are _always_ this gentle. How can you look at him and not want to just fuck his throat?"

Jon lets out a whimper at the words that has Elias shooting him a glare. "Don't be crass, my dear. I know this might come as a surprise, but some people don't try to end a sexual encounter as quickly as possible."

"Not that I ever hear you complaining. Alright fine, open up, Archivist. And no biting this time." Jon opens his mouth after a glance at Elias. This time, thankfully, Peter only puts one hand into his mouth.

It's rough, callused, nothing like Elias', or his own for that matter. It tastes faintly of salt, be it sweat or the sea is anyone's guess. He circles it with his tongue, opening his lips slightly as Peter starts to move it. He sneaks a look at Elias, relaxing slightly when he sees him watching intensely. He trusts Elias, he has to, and if the man isn't concerned than he shouldn't be either.

Besides, this is something that he agreed to. He agreed to whatever Elias has in mind involving Peter Lukas. Jon wasn't expecting this exact situation, him on his knees, sucking at fingers whenever they're presented to him. He wasn't ready to be... mostly ignored as Elias and Peter just… bicker. He gags when Peter pushes just a bit too far, the man doesn't stop but he is more careful about how far he goes. 

He's tempted to bite the man's finger again, but Elias fixes him in place with a single raise of his eyebrow. "I feel as though my archivist is starting to get bored, Peter."

"Well, that's hardly my fault. I've just been doing what you told me to."

Elias lets out a dramatic sigh and Jon can't help the snort of laughter, and subsequent choking as Peter's finger is still in his mouth. Thankfully, Peter quickly moves his finger away, and Elias watches in amusement as he waits for Jon to regain his composure. "Yes, yes, Jonathan would you be a dear and stand up?"

He hesitates, not for any reason in particular, but his legs are a bit sore and he doesn't really want to jump up at Elias' every command in front of Peter. Elias tisks, and Jon knows even as he moves to stand, stretching uncomfortably, that he took too long. He reluctantly meets Elias' eyes, casting a nervous glance at Peter for just a moment before bracing for whatever punishment.

"Jon. My dear, do you want to stop?" Elias knows the answer even as he's asking it. Hell, even Peter probably knows at this point. That still doesn't stop the flash of panic in his heart.

"No! No, I don't. Please, keep going."

"Good boy. Now, Peter, while I'm sure you deserved it, Jon did behave in a rather unacceptable manner earlier. It is only fair that the punishment comes from you. You will return the favor."

"So, you want me to... bite his fingers?"

"If that's what you _want_ to do, Peter. I was offering you a chance to _bite_ him, wherever you want." Jon swallows nervously, unsure of what Peter will decide to do. Elias places his hands on Jon's shoulders, turning him to face Peter. He glances down at the hand, at the ring on his finger.

Elias trusts this man, so he should do the same. He steps forward, looking up at Peter with what's hopefully a less nervous expression than he's feeling. The man raises an eyebrow at him, and Jon steps towards him. His heart is pounding out of his chest.

"He's looking at me like I'm going to _eat_ him, Elias." Jon can hear the laughter in his voice. He reaches out a hand, grabbing Jon's wrist and pulling him over with ease. Jon can swear he feels Elias push him too. "Well then, Archivist, where would you like your punishment?"

"I, um... I don't know. Wherever you feel is appropriate."

"I'm certainly not looking for _appropriate_ , Archivist. How's about this, where do you _least_ want it?"

He grimaces, positive that this is a trap, but he knows that he has to answer. He glances over his shoulder at Elias, who just nods at him, gesturing for him to answer. "Somewhere visible." He answers through gritted teeth.

"Neck then, I think. Last chance to change your mind, Elias."

"Just get on with it, Peter. I do have plans for him later."

"Bossy, bossy. Alright, tilt your head for me, Archivist. That's a good boy." Jon's scowl cannot get much deeper. The man is so... condescending and he probably doesn't even realize it. He still follows directions, tilting his head and exposing the side of his neck.

Peter's fingers were cool when he stuck them in Jon's mouth. His lips are freezing. Jon can't help the gasp at the sensation, as well as the hiss when Peter bites down. He bites harder than Elias ever does, rougher too. His legs are practically jelly as he's leaning into Peter's hold. It feels like it lasts forever, and he’s still disappointed when it stops.

"Alright, I feel like it's about time I got back to work. Thanks for finally introducing me to your new archivist, Elias. He's far more pleasant than the last one."

"Yes, of course, dear. And don't forget about our little wager coming up."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Nice meeting you, Archivist, see you again." The sudden exchange leaves Jon feeling lost and he barely even manages a small wave before Peter steps into the Lonely. Suddenly, the room feels far warmer and Jon practically collapses into one of the chair across from Elias.

"What wager was he talking about, Elias?" It's pure curiosity, asking about something that he doesn't really have to worry about the consequences of.

"Nothing you have to worry yourself over, my dear. Now. About those travel expenses you were talking about..."


End file.
